


Dream Brother

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: How do you comfort someone who has lost everything? Stevie tries her best.Aftermath of a character death - proceed with caution.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 91





	Dream Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the monsters at the Rosebudd. You're all terrible people.
> 
> Title is [Dream Brother](https://open.spotify.com/track/6q3wafztoGDT3nQYWVfyuO?si=R5jHcsxiT7S4T8IIHLyJCw) by Jeff Buckley because I'm basic and it's a total mood right now.
> 
> Written in a frenzy with no beta.

“How are you holding up?” Stevie asked.

“Glad everyone’s gone.”

She sat next to him in the front yard, on the bench Patrick had Jake made for their fifth wedding anniversary—wood—because Patrick took each traditional anniversary gift as a challenge.

Stevie had to go shopping with David for their third anniversary—leather—and learned _way_ too much about their relationship. But, you know, good for them.

“I can go, if you want to be alone.”

He shook his head. “No. I just… I just want to not be around people so I can be fucking sad. It’s been exhausting.” He looked at her. “Please don’t go.”

“So I’m not people?”

He rolled his eyes. “Stevie, you stopped being people years ago.”

They stared in silence at the cute little Kate Winslet house for a while. It turned out to be their forever house.

He cleared his throat. “Thanks, um, for being there the past six months. I don’t know what we would’ve—what _I_ —would have done without you.”

“I told you to stop thanking me. You two are my favorite people in the world, where else would I have been? Plus, you know I’ve always loved your guest room.”

He laughed.

“When was the last time you cried?” Stevie asked softly.

He shook his head.

“You know you have to, right?”

“Have _you_?” he snapped. “He was—he _is_ —my husband. Don’t tell me how to grieve.”

“I’m not, honey.” She’d been plying him with pet names the past few days like a doting mother hen. She had no idea why. “No one has a piece missing like you. He was your partner. How do you survive a partnership if one half is gone?”

“Oh my god, you’re _trying_ to make me cry.”

“No more than during my eulogy,” she said, bumping her shoulder in his.

He smiled. “I don’t know if this makes you a good person or a bad person.”

“Come on, we’ll never nail that one down.”

She put her head on his shoulder as the sun disappeared and darkness overtook the house.

“Ten years.”

Stevie lifted her head. It had been a while since either of them spoke.

“Ten fucking years. That’s all we got.” He started to shake. “I waited my whole life for this… thing I didn’t even know was out there. That I didn’t think was possible and that’s all I get? Ten goddamn years?”

Stevie stayed quiet as he yelled.

“How is that fair? My parents—his parents—still have a lifetime to go. They get forever. We got nothing.”

“It’s not fair,” she said. “It’s not fair at all.”

He looked at her, his eyes wide and scared.

“What do I do now?”

Stevie wrapped her arms around him. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “I don’t know. Right now you don’t have to do anything, okay?”

He nodded against her chest and she could feel his tears. He wailed. Like the night it happened. He _wailed_ in her arms, low and deep, echoing from his diaphragm. Echoing against the emptiness inside him.

Stevie had cried herself to sleep that first night. She didn’t think it was fair to either of them, to cry so much in _their_ home. She didn’t lose a partner. The next night he asked to sleep with her because he didn’t know what to do in their bed. He couldn’t sleep. He wanted to smell him on his pillow, he didn’t want to smell him because it physically hurt.

She held him and rocked on that bench as he wept. She started to fucking cry and she wanted so much to be strong for him. The sound of her crying made him hold her tighter.

They could finally just _mourn_. Together. In the dark.


End file.
